Fénix
by Zilkenian
Summary: I'm an ancient creature. I've seen so many things in human history I don't even know where to start, and life has come to be a constant, boring process for me. But the time to have a companion walking with me has come, and fate can never be changed.


**Well, this is an attempt to improve myenglish writting, so yeah, there might be errors and I'm expecting criticism from it. Also, I don't know if leave it as oneshot or continue, so please read, and then let me know what you think.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

...

Ah, the sun. The most amazing thing the space has ever created. So full of life and, of course, fire! Because, lets be honest here, who doesn't like fire? Well, maybe not everyone likes to touch fire, but everyone enjoys a nice flame in the middle of the winter...although I've seen new devices to keep people warm that didn't include fire. You spoiled humans, you try to mimic fire in heat, but don't let the flame spread; don't you see that just a waste?

But today? Today is a day of fight and death. Not for me, of course. I'm not exactly human: I'm quite old, you may call me even ancient, and I was born from fire. Yes, I'm a supernatural creature, what a beautiful name, thank you very much. But hey, not hard feelings; I even adopted your human form in order to stay between you and see what you do in your daily basis, and...well, I'm sorry, but you're quite boring: you wake up, you eat, go to your job, class, whatever you feel like, then eat, more of the same thing and then go to sleep. Your life is so short yet you spend it doing what? That. Day after day, you do exactly the same! Sometimes yo go to another place on vacations. Whoopidoo! That's just fun and dandy...of course, I'm being sarcastic.

And one day I found this place. They call me Pyro here, because hey, originality is such a precious thing and you shouldn't waste it on a class! Well, I'm Pyro then. Real name? Who cares! And I can set any human being on fire, since Respawn brings them back to fight against me over and over again. I have to fake my death, of course, humans would never believe there's an ancient creature playing with them, because I don't exist. Yeah, they turn they gaze away and whoops! I'm not there. Whatever they can't see it doesn't exists. That makes my life easier.

But today, like I said, is a day of fight and death. Why? Because the organitzation had the amazing idea of Sudden Death: Respawn stops working, and anyone who dies stays dead. I think BLU team needs a new Medic. So here I go, with my flame ready to set that crazy bastard on fire. Why crazy bastard? You should see what he does to his pat...oh yes, the story. I'm sorry, I'm a bit old and sometimes my mind goes elsewhere and I start rambling about things. Well, where was I?...Oh yes, set the BLU medic on fire.

We are in 2Fort, a base of "get the intel, ok, get the intel again, ok, get the intel again, ok". I'm more used to payload missions, they are funnier than this. In this? I usually stand there like an idiot just waiting for someone to come and have a good plate of flames, courtesy of my flamethrower. And they don't even say a simple thank you, the manners...

But today there's something interesting, something...different you may say.

Yes, I want to set the BLU Medic on fire, but as I go across the bridge, looking for him, I see something else: no, someone else. The BLU Scout is lying on the floor next to the entrance of the base, his hand on a serious and bleeding wound on his side, and his face showing pain. Well, he's going to die, of course. Blood loss, and an interesting cut on the side of his chest...yes, humans aren't the stronger species I've seen. I come closer to him, and kneel down to his side. He notices me, and I can see the horror on his face just for having me so close to him. Can't blame his sorry self: I set people on fire.

I get my shotgun to end his pain, and his face changes: he's not scared, or afraid anymore, he's...relieved? And something else, there's something else in his eyes: is not sadness, is not anger, he's just...content. Maybe he knows he's going to die anyway, so what better way to do it than a shoot in his heart or head? He's not going to fight, he's not going to run: he admits defeat and he's doing it right in front of me. So young yet so strong, until the very last moment.

Oh yes, humans do have fire, but not the same kind of fire we see in flames; it comes from their spirits and is bigger than anything I'll ever see. That's the human kind. That's why I stayed with them.

I can't let this fire extinguish, but I can't save him either; at least not in this form. I look at his eyes once more, and then I shoot at his heart. He falls limp on the floor, but there's no time to waste! I take him in my arms and go into my base. The rest of my team looks at me surprised, but since I'm Pyro, the RED Pyro, the crazy firebug, nobody asks anything. I get in my bedroom, and lie him on the floor. I set a circle of candles around him: they don't have purpose at all, but their little flames make the whole process more beautiful.

I take a knife I have hidden in my wardrobe, and I cut his chest open with a single slice. Then, with care, I take his heart in my hands, taking it a bit out of his ribs so the process doesn't damage anything else in it, and I create a little flame inside the organ. However, this little flame doesn't burn: is part of my life span. The heart starts glowing in a beautiful, bright orange and red, and I set it back into its proper place.

I sit on the floor, waiting for the little energy to start doing its job: little by little, it adapts to its new body, spreading the new, warm life inside every single cell of the young human, repairing the damage done to the body by my team and myself. Of course, the body will have to adapt to a whole new life, because the flame doesn't work the same way his old, dying heart used to. Oh well, since it's connected to me, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to teach him a thing or two.

Finally, the little flame finishes its job, and the young body takes a deep breath. Of course, that small fire needs oxygen to exist, so the human lungs will do. Soon the body tries to move, to react. It's erratic and somehow clumsy, but it's a start, pretty good if I might say. I can't wait for the young man to open his eyes and see what he has become. I'm trying to imagine his first questions, or his reaction. Well this is going to be a show: humans tend to overreact over small things. BUT, before he wakes up I have to dress him properly.

Those blue clothes just hurt my eyes, so I take one of my shirts, take off his blue shirt and replace it with mine: now he looks...well, he looks like he is wearing a dress. Am I that tall? maybe I should go down a bit with the height. Oh yes, I can change my human form in any way I want: I could be the fattest person in the world, or the most beautiful. I could even be a woman, but I guess I should stay man for now: in this place, with other 8 males, being a woman would make things, well...interesting.

I let the boy on my bed, so his body can recover from the whole experience. I can see his hands are bandaged, for what reason, I don't know, and since I have to wait for him to wake up, and forget about the fight outside, I take one of his hands and takes the bandages off. Well well, he has a pretty hand for a boy; not exactly girly, but you get the point. Then I look at other parts of his body: he's kind of lanky, but built for speed, which is something good, specially when you need to run away from the danger. I put a hand on his neck: of course, no pulse. That's the downside of having a flame for heart: there's no blood running through your body, just pure energy. I don't even know what this boy is anymore.

He's obviously not human, and he's not like me. He's one of a kind, I guess?

Well, exactly like me.

Yeah, I'm the first and last of my kind, I must say. I was born alone, and I'll probably die alone. Maybe is that why I did what I did with this boy? To have someone else? Yes, I'm being selfish, but at this point I couldn't care less: humans are born only to die; they have a life in the middle, but that's all. Yet they can do so many things in their short life span; they are fantastic.

I hear a sound comming from the boy on the bed; he's about to wake up. I put both of my hands on my mask and take it off.

I look like a grown up man, around 30 maybe? Yeah, probably. My hair is brown, my skin is a bit tanned, and I chose my eyes to be a bright blue. 'Hey Pyro, you hate bluuuuuue, bla bla bla' yeah, you're thinking that, don't lie to me. I don't hate blue, I hate BLU, that's different.

Finally, the boy's eyes slowly open, and his gaze goes everywhere until it lands on me. Ooooh yeah, he's confused to no end, and I'm enjoying this way too much. But to his credit, he didn't start yelling or saying a collection of profanities. I look down at him, with my most sincere and tender smile, to tell him that he's safe now. His eyes still show confusion, but somehow he looks more calmed than before. He sits up, slowly, taking in every single detail of what's surrounding him. Lucky him I didn't take the time to decorate this room. Once he's in a sitting position, he looks at me again, and tries to speak, but his voice doesn't come out.

He touches his neck, kind of susprised and scared. Don't blame me, I didn't know what could happen. He tries a few more time, and finally a hoarse, yet quite clear voice comes out.

"What happened?"

And that, my friends, is all he has to ask. Not who am I or why is he alive, no: what happened. You humans always asking the same question when waking up, arent you? But I have to be patient: he's just a boy. I sigh, and sit down next to him...or in front of him, since he's still in the same place of the bed from when he was lying down.

"Lets make this short" I start "you were going to die, so I killed you faster, then brought you here and used my own life to bring you back from the death" he looks at me with an idiotic face and I have to hold myself from laughing. I put a hand on his shoulder, and try to soften my words: I was this lost when I was born after all. "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"No..." he looks down, like trying to remember, but his eyes soon meet mine "No, I can't...remember anything. I don't even know my name" he says, confused yet curious. Well, I know where this is going: my little flame is not enough to keep all the memory in place, so I'm working with a white canvas. Lets make a beautiful picture, shall we?

"You're Scout" yes, he's going to keep that name, I don't feel like being original now "and I'm Pyro. Think about me like...your partner in life, alright?" he slowly nods, cautious but more relaxed "don't worry, Im going to take care of you. I know you may feel lost, but that's what happens when you cheat death...I guess? I really don't know because this is the first time I do this, to be honest. But for now, just relax and lets see what happens"

When I finish talking, he looks down again, and puts his legs over the edge of the bed. He's looking at the floor, and I know what is he doing: he's processing everything. I wonder how his mind will work from now on with my flame as a core. Actually, I wonder so many things right now that my life has become a lot more interesting. What will happen to him? Will he change at some point? Will he be eternal like me? Or will he die at some point like any other human?

Only time will tell.


End file.
